Good Girls Eventually Go Bad
by midnitemusic
Summary: Starfire loses her best friend, Cyborg. What happens when that has a huge effect on her life, and makes her cross over to the dark side? And what happens when she teams up with Red X? Rated M, just in case...
1. Chapter 1

Is there such thing as love? What _is _love? Can you love something, then have it taken away from you? The answer to the last question is yes.

It's been about two years now since the incident happened. The incident that changed me for life. The incident that destroyed half of Jump City. The incident that stole Cyborg's life.

***Flashback* **

"_Titans…GO!" Robin hopped on his motorcycle, and sped after the crook, who happened to be no other than Slade. Blinded by the fury of hatred, Robin gunned the engine, and hit 120 mph in an attempt to catch up with his archenemy. Slade, used to the cat-mouse game, led the teenage heroes into an abandoned building, planning on using a home-team advantage. _

"_In there!" Cyborg yelled, already heading towards the door, despite the teams' warnings. Starfire floated in midair, torn between going after the ambitious robot, and following Robin's instructions. Seeing her fellow teammates linger behind, she reluctantly went to them, hoping that Cyborg would be okay. _

_Not long after the Tamaranean princess made the wish, a blood curling scream filled the air, and a flash filled the night. _

"_CYBORG!" Star rushed towards the flaming building, but was held back by Raven._

"_Star, Starfire, he's gone…no one could have survived that," she whispered. Starfire, knowing she was right, broke down in hysteric sobs, longing to take Cyborg's place in death._

***End Flashback***

Since Cyborg's death, I've changed drastically. He's been my best friend, and a big brother, all wrapped up in one. He always looked after me, cooking food for me, saving me a spot on the over crowded couch, and giving me support when I needed it. And in one second, he was gone, killed mercilessly by Slade. His scream still haunts my dreams, and his image dances in the back of my mind.

And the worst is that I know he wouldn't approve of what I have become. He would have wanted me to live life as it was before his death, and be my normal self. It pains me to be the exact opposite.

The night we returned to the tower after seeing Cyborg explode, I remained quite. I refused to talk to anybody, and threatened anyone who wanted 'to just talk.' I became more and more distant from the group, and often wandered the streets on my own.

In just two weeks, the entire team changed. Robin remained his arrogant self, while Raven and Beast Boy finally admitted their feelings for each other. Funny how it took the loss of a teammate to get them to finally say they loved each other.

I waited for a while, hoping Robin would say something to me, to give me the slightest hint that he was interested. _Nada. _Occasionally, when we were on a mission, some random guy would give me a catcall, and I would see a flash of jealousy in his eyes, but that was it.

So, I kept to myself, up to the point where I couldn't take the silence anymore, and left.

I decided that if Cyborg had to cease to exist, then so did my former self. So I ditched my traditional costume, and settled for something more eye catching. Guess I owe some of my costume inspiration to Electra from Dare Devil. I let my hair grow out, leaving it messy. But the biggest difference is my attitude. I'm no longer that good little Tamaranean girl I once had been. No, now I play by my own rules. I became fluent in English, my accent now barely noticeable, and used that as an advantage.

From that moment on, barely anybody recognized, so I created a new life for myself. I moved out of Jump City, and moved to the closest city.

And guess what kiddies? I'm the number one bad girl in town…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TT….sadly…**

**Note: I know the last one was short, but it was just the intro…that, plus I have MAJOR writer's block. Just please be patient, and if you do get impatient with me, try not to come after me with a knife…that would be just creepy...**

Red X's POV

God I'm bored. I've been out of the country for two years now, and I've finally come back to Jump City, only to find absolutely nothing exciting going on. And why was I out of the country you ask? Well, those immature Teen Titans thought they finally succeeded in destroying me, so I thought it would be fun to humor them, and disappear for a while. But now I'm back, and nasty as ever. And because I'm so bored, I think I'll go and visit my old friend Robin...and what better way to let him know that I'm back, than to rob a bank?

I ran out of the bank, a heavy sack filled with gold on my back. The alarm sliced through the air, filling it with its high pitch wail. Without stopping, I ran into a dimly lit warehouse, and waited for the arrival of the Titans. I didn't have to wait too long.

The door burst open, revealing a ticked Robin, a confused Beast Boy, and an expressionless Raven...the cutie and robot were no where in sight. Backing up into the shadows, I examined them, carefully taking in any differences.

Beast Boy looked the same, every feeling clearly expressed on his face. It's sad that he didn't grow an inch.

Raven too didn't change much. Her hair was longer than before, but the differences ended there. Judging by how the little green boy stood protectively next to the goth girl, it was obvious that they had hooked up. I chuckled. It was about damn time.

Robin, well, Robin looked like a mess. He had bags under his eyes, and even though he grew taller and was more built than before, his fighting stance had become sloppy. I clucked my tongue and stepped forward.

"Robin...Robin, Robin, Robin. What happened to you? You let yourself go," I greeted him in a mocking tone. Shock flashed across their faces once they realized I was alive.

"Shocked, are you? Yeah, well I warned you, you'll never get rid of me _that_ easily." I smirked at them, seeing them tense up for a fight.

"Red X," Robin growled, "We thought you were gone for good. So typical of you to ruin our happy thoughts." I feigned hurt, dramatically slapping my right hand over my heart.

"What, are you already sick of me? Come on Bird Boy, I thought you were the good guy. Aren't you supposed to welcome me? So where's the welcome party?" They just stared at me as I went on.

"Well, I suppose a party with just four people would be kind of boring. Speaking of which, where's the rest of the team? I haven't seen the robot or cutie around..." I trailed off and cocked my head to the side, awaiting their response. The couple exchanged looks while Wonder Boy just ground his teeth together.

"I don't know how you didn't get the news, but Cyborg is no longer with us. Slade killed him two years ago. As for Starfire," he paused and hissed in a breath, as if the thought pained him, "As for Starfire, she took care of Slade, then took off." I grinned behind my mask.

"So cutie finally opened her eyes and realized she was too good for your team. Huh, took her long enough. I was starting to wonder when she would wake up and ditch you losers. And now that you're out of the picture, I can finally get my chance." With a blood chilling snarl, Robin lounged himself at me, closely followed by BB and Raven.

I easily dodged their attacks, and was immensely disappointed to discover that their fighting skills had been down graded. Just my luck; I go looking for excitement, and get stuck with these armatures...perfect.

"You will NEVER have her!" Bird Boy yelled. He took his Bo staff out, and I took that as my cue to leave.

"I doubt that lover boy. Unless you haven't noticed, I _always _get what I want." And with that, I pushed the x on my belt, and disappeared into thin air.

Starfire's POV

I am _beyond _exhausted. I just got back from a stealing spree, and gratefully collapsed onto my couch. Stealing just isn't as fun when there's no one there who tries to stop you. Don't get me wrong, this city had once had a hero; until I took care of him. It's pathetic what a guy would do for just a pretty face. You flirt a little with them, and they're like putty in your hands.

Anyway, I sat back and snatched my iPod from the coffee table. Inserting the earbuds into my ears, I pressed shuffle and turned the volume up to 100. Three Days Grace's "Animal" blasted through my head. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back and concentrated on the lyrics I knew by heart.

_I can't escape this hell__  
__So many times I've tried__  
__But I'm still caged inside__  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself__  
__  
__So what if you can see the darkest side of me__  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become__  
__Help me believe it's not the real me__  
__Somebody help me tame this animal!__  
__This animal, this animal__  
__  
__I can't escape myself__  
__So many times I've lied__  
__But there's still rage inside__  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare__  
__I can't control myself_

I growled and ripped the ear buds out of my ears, instantly cursing when the after sting kicked in. I threw my iPod against the wall, and watched it break in to tiny pieces. Meh, I was growing tired of it anyway. It was about time I upgraded to an iPod Touch.

Once again restless, I got up and paced the length of the room, willing myself to calm down. It angers me that something as simple as song lyrics can make me loose my cool.

Stopping in front of some random Bring Me the Horizon calendar I snagged from Hot Topic, I noticed a date circled in red pen. I recall the day I marked it.

It was a week after I left Jump City. I was just settling in to my new life of crime, when a news report on my TV caught my attention. The anchor woman claimed to have inside information that the Titans had two missing members. The screen then cut to a shot of Robin. Seeing his masked face sent a pain through my heart.

The interviewer asked what has happened to the two missing Titans. Robin replied by saying they were on vacation. I sneered at his image before punching a hole straight through the television set. On that day, I vowed that after a year, I'd return to Jump City, and wreak havoc on it.

Lucky me; seems like I'm heading to Jump City tomorrow.


End file.
